Voyageur Clandestin
by Ninie-san
Summary: Alors que la compagnie en est a son cinquième jour de marche, ils découvrent que quelqu'un les a suivit, et Aragorn n'en est pas très content... -Écrit par Jelly- RESORTIT DU GARDE-ROBE! PAS DE NOUVEAU CHAPITRE, MAIS ÇA S'EN VIEN!
1. La fille adoptive d'Elrond

Voyageur Clandestin Version Dé-Motonée  
  
Merry et Pippin erraient dans le beau royaume de Fondcombe en mal de leur peau car tout le monde, sauf eux et Sam bien sur, avait été invité à une espèce de sale réunion donnée par Elrond. Ils étaient en train de se plaindre de discrimination envers les hobbits lorsque tout à coup, un coup de fouet les fits sursauter. Ils se retournèrent, leurs petites épée sorties de leurs fourreaux, prêts à attaquer la chose qui avait produit ce bruit. Mais, au lieux de voir un Orque un un monstre dans le genre, se tenait devant eux... une petite fille. Elle était pas vieille et portait du linge d'Elfe. Mais, elle était pas cette race. Ses petites oreilles étaient rondes, ses cheveux raides et ses yeux, cerclés de khôl, tiraient sur le orange.  
  
- Qui es-tu?, demanda Merry. - Non, qui es-tu?, insista-t-elle. Elle n'avait pas dutout une voix de jeune fille, elle était rauque et pas belle à entendre. - Des Hobbits, s'empressa de dire Pippin. -Vous venez avec le grand homme louche et les deux autres habb... nhobb... enfin, créatures comme vous n'est-ce pas? Je vous ai vue entrer il y a quelques semaines. - Oui, c'est ça. Comment tu sais? - Vous êtes durs à manquer dans une maison, ou un chateau, c`est comme tu veux, vous savez ça? - Euh..... sorry, mais je comprends toujours pas? - Je me présente, Ellanah fille de je ne sais pas trop qui mais ce qui compte c'est j'ai été adoptée par Elrond et que je vous vois vous et plein d'autre monde vous promener chez nous depuis un petit bout. Je sais que ce n'est pas pour rien alors dites moi ce qui se trâme o.k? - Si vore père vous l'a pas dit, ça veux dire que c'est bien que vous le sachiez pas. -Je vais quand même finir par savoir, n'ayez crainte, mais en attendant, suivez-moi.  
  
Ils la suivirent dans le sentier jusqu'à un énorme balcon bas soutenu pas de grande poutres rose et dorées en annexe du château. Ils entendirent alors des voix s'élever et Frodon parla de l'anneau, Ellanah écouta attentivement. Et à un moment, Merry et Pippin firent faux-bond à leur «amie» et sautèrent sur le balcon, au grand étonnement de tout les gens qui assistaient au conseil. Ellanah espionna jusqu'à la fin et fila aux jardins pour que personne ne la voit là. Elle se promena dans les grands jardins ornés d'une multitude de fleurs et d'innombrables arbres et plantes aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Mais, pour ce moment, elle se foutait bien de ce qui pouvaitt l'entourer. Elle n'avai qu'une idée en tête: Quel était cet anneau et que lui cache t'on? Après plusieurs heures de réflexion, elle se décida d'aller parler à son père pour qu'il lui explique. Elle savait que son père pouvait très bien lui clouée la porte au nez mais quand elle avait une idée en tête, c'était dure de la faire changer. Elle parti donc d'un pas décédé vers la chambre de son père et cogna à la porte. Une voix lui dit d'entrer. Elle passa le seuil et alla s'asseoir au bord du lit sur lequel Elrond était étendu. - Bonsoir père, dit elle d'une petite voix. - Bonsoir, que veux-tu? - Je veux savoir ce qui se passe ici. - Ce n'est pas vraiment de tes affaire Ellenah. - Je tiens à savoir. C''est quoi cet anneau. Alors, Elrond lui explica toute l'histoire en partant d'Isildur judqu'à la toute récente formation de la Communautée de l'Anneau. - Quand partiront-ils? - Le 24ième jour de décembre, répondit Elrond. - Je vous remercie père. Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons et partie élaborer un plan dans sa chambre car elle avait une autre ide en tête: Elle partirais avec la Communautée coute que coute.  
  
Ellanah, étendue sur son petit lit une plume à la main, notait tout les détail qui ne lui fallait pas oublier avant de partir. 


	2. Pas elle! ou Yay! Elle est partie!

2.- Pas elle! Ou Yay! Elle est partie!  
  
Ce soir là, Ellanah se glissa dans la chambre de ses frère et s?ur afin d'aller chercher ce qui lui manquait pour être prête à partir (en cachette) le lendemain. Elle commença par celle d'Elladan et d'Elrohir. Elle farfouilla dans tout les grands gardes-robes, les tiroirs, les moindre recoins et même les dessous de lits y passèrent. Elle finit enfin par trouver ce qu'elle voulait : un grand fourre-tout de cuir, des gants qu'elle coupa au bout des doigts et, en dessous de l'oreiller d'Elladan se cachait une longue dague qui s'attache au bras. Elle pris le tout avant de filer dans la chambre d'Arwen pour emprunter un tas papier et une plume.  
  
Elle transporta le tout sur son lit en fourra le sac avec une petite couverture et un peu de nourriture en plus. Le lendemain, elle se dépêcha de s'habiller avec un grand chandail, une veste sans manches et elle rajouta un fouet attaché avec 2 lanière de cuir à son pantalon. Elle observa le départ de la compagnie par sa fenêtre, laissa un mot pour son père sous ses draps et se dépêcha de partir à son tour en faisant bien attention pour ne pas être vue. Elle suivi de loin la compagnie sans faire de bruit car elle savait que le moindre son pourrait la faire repérer et retourner chez elle, ce qui ne lui tentait aucunement. Elle en avait assez de la petite routine qu'on lui imposait là bas car depuis que son père lui avait interdit de passer ses journées avec Glorfindel en prétextant que de se battre et que de s'entraîner toute la journée n'était pas des activités « normales » pour une jeune fille , elle s'ennuyait royalement.  
  
***  
  
Cela faisait bientôt 5 jours qu'elle les suivait et elle ne voulait pas se faire découvrir maintenant car elle se disait que s'ils étaient trop loin pour la reconduire chez elle, elle serait obligée de rester avec eux, donc mieux valait attendre. Elle continua donc sa marche en les surveillant encore de loin mais, en voulant changer de coté de la route, son pied resta pris dans une grosse racine saillante et elle s'étala de tout son long en travers du chemin. Alertés par le bruit, les neuf compagnons se retournèrent pour voir ce qui se passait et en une fraction de seconde, un arc, un bâton, une hache et six épées lui pendait au bout du nez. Elle se retourna et Merry et Pippin eurent une surprise en la reconnaissant. Elle commença à se relever mais un violent coup de botte la convaincue de rester par terre. - Quelqu'un la connaît? Demanda Legolas. Merry et Pippin ne dirent rien. - Qui êtes vous? Questionna Gandalf. Elle ne dit rien et elle reçu un autre coup de pied. - Arrêtez, dit Gandalf à l'adresse d'Aragorn. Je ne vous ai pas déjà vue à Fondcombe? - Ouaip. Ça ce peut. - Ça fait combien de temps que tu nous suis comme ça? Dit Aragorn en fronçant le nez. - Depuis que vous êtes partis, répondit elle. - Quoi !!!s'étonna Legolas Pourquoi? - J'avais envie de venir avec vous, donna t'elle comme simple réponse. - Mais t'es malade! Réagit t'il. Et je pourrais savoir t'es qui? - Je suis Ellanah, la fille d'Elrond. - Et je suppose que votre père à envoyé tout les gardes de Fondcombe à nos trousses pour vous retrouver, dit Gandalf. - Ça, y'a pas de danger. Vous voyez, cela fera bientôt 5 jours que je suis partie et je gage qu'il ne s'est pas encore rendue compte que je suis partie ou soit il est en train de fêter mon départ avec Arwen et les jumeaux.  
  
(À Fondcombe)  
  
Elrond était train de fouiller dans la chambre d'Ellanah pour savoir où cette petite fatigante pourrait être lorsqu'il trouva un mot sous les couvertures :  
  
À qui trouve cette lettre, dites à tout le monde que je suis partie avec la Compagnie et s.v.p., ne venez pas me chercher,  
  
Ellanah  
  
Ps. :Dites aux jumeaux et à Glorfindel que je les aime et qu'ils vont me manquer. juste à eux..  
  
- Elle est partie... Ellanah est partie. YYYOOOOOOUUUUUPPPPIII!! Et ce cri résonna dans tout Fondcombe et même un peu plus.  
  
(De retour à la Compagnie)  
  
-(Entend un son) Vous avez pas entendu quelque chose vous?, demanda Gimli. -Ça ressemble au cri qu'Elrond poussait quand je faisait quelque chose de croche plus petit, dit Aragorn. Non. Impossible. - Euh. comment on la retourne chez elle? Demanda Frodon. - On la garde avec nous, décida Boromir. Aragorn prit une grande respiration - NON! IL N'EST PAS QUESTION QUE L'ON GARDE CETTE PETITE STUPIDE AVEC NOUS AS-TU BIEN COMPRIS! On l'attachera et je vais la porter pendant tout le voyage jusque chez elle s'il le faut mais elle ne viendra pas, elle ne fera que se plaindre et nous ralentir! Elle retourne chez elle et maintenant. Il avait dit tout cela sur un ton sans réplique(et sans reprendre son souffle). Alors, Merry qui avait bien envie qu'elle reste avec eux, sorti le grand jeu. Il prit une mine toute triste et murmura en regardant ses pieds: - J'aurais bien aimé qu'elle reste moi. Il savait bien qu'Aragorn ne pourrait pas lui crier après. - J'ai dit. . .commença t'il. Mais en voyant Pippin s'y mettre aussi, il renonçât et reparti à marcher. Legolas, Gimli, Frodon, Sam et Gandalf le suivirent. Lorsqu'ils furent un peu plus loin, Ellanah sa releva et remercia les 3 gars pour ce qu'ils avaient fait. Ils commencèrent à marcher et rejoignirent vite le reste de la Compagnie. Aragorn marchait derrière Gandalf et avait l'air de très mauvaise humeur. Ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à tard après le coucher du soleil. Legolas alluma un grand feu et il s'offri pour prendre le 1er tour de garde pendant que les autres allaient dormir. Mais Aragorn s'y opposa :Ellanah avait voulu venir, elle en subirait les conséquence donc elle allait prendre le 1er tour de garde suivi de Merry, Pippin et Boromir. Tout le monde compris qu'il était très fâché contre eux pour avoir pris la défense d'Ellanah-la-pauvre-cloche. Elle était assise sur une vieille souche pendant que les autres dormaient. Elle avait très envie de le faire aussi mais elle devait leur prouver qu'elle n'était pas une petite fille à papa et qu'elle pouvait faire les choses comme eux sinon mieux. Après quelques heures passées à contempler le feu, elle alla réveiller Boromir pour qu'elle puisse aller se coucher. Alors qu'elle était emmitouflée dans la couverture de laine qu'elle avait emmené, elle pensa à ce qu'il allait arriver plus tard. De l'aventure! Ça faisait si longtemps qu'elle voulait partir de Fondcombe, et là, elle était loin de sa ville, endormie près d'un feu avec 9 compagnons (dont seul 3 peuvent l'endurer mais, ce n'était qu'un détail), avec pour but de sauver la Terre du Milieu. Même dans ses rêves elle n'aurait pu être dans un endroit meilleur. 


	3. Étouffements

3.-Étouffements  
  
Très tôt le lendemain matin, Aragorn réveilla toute la Compagnie pour une nouvelle journée de marche. Ils plièrent leurs couvertures et s'enfoncèrent dans l'épaisse forêt. Après environ 6 heures de chemin, Ellanah était affamée. Elle s'approcha de Gandalf qui menait la marche et lui demanda d'arrêter la Compagnie afin de pouvoir se mettre quelque chose sous la dent. Il la regarda et ne dit rien, continuant à avancer. Elle demanda à Legolas qui le suivait qui lui dit seulement d'aller demander à Aragorn, ce qui n'était nullement question. Elle poursuivi donc et alla poser sa question à Boromir. Il s'arrêta afin de prendre de la nourriture dans son sac ce qui eu pour effet qu'Aragorn lui rentra dedans. - Mais que faites vous? - Ça fait 6 heures qu'on marche et j'ai faim! Répondit Ellanah. - Attends et poursuit la route comme les autres, on mangera avant de dormir. - Mais j'ai faim maintenant! Il la retourna et lui donna une poussée dans le dos pour la faire avancer. Ellanah fit quelques pas mais s'arrêta de nouveau en plein milieux du chemin. Aragorn la pris par le bras et la souleva avant de la relancé sans manières un peu plus loin. Elle retomba sur ses pieds, s'accrochant aux épaules de Sam qui s'était arrêté pour voir ce qui ce passait. - Pourriez-vous me donner de quoi à manger s'il vous plaît?, lui demanda-t- elle. - Tu es sourde n'est-ce pas? Dit Aragorn. - Vous aussi, n'est-ce pas? Je vous ai dit que j'avais FAIM ! Il sorti alors un énorme morceau de pain et en fourra la bouche de la jeune fille. - Comme ça je ne pourrai plus t'entendre. - Mmmmphmmm, fit-elle en postillonnant des miettes. - S'il vous plaît, faites qu'elle s'étouffe avec.  
  
Après encore quelques de chemin, ils s'arrêtèrent pour la nuit. Alors que Gandalf discutait avec Aragorn et Legolas pour savoir quel serait la route à suivre pour le lendemain, que Sam, Frodon, Merry et Pippin faisaient à manger et que Boromir était assis sur un rocher avec Gimli, Ellanah était près du feu à attendre que les hobits aient terminés le souper. Elle s'ennuyait à mourir. Elle partit donc dans les fourrées non loin afin de trouver quelques pierres et brins de bois pour ensuite revenir et étaler le tout devant elle. Elle se souvenait d'un jeu qu'Elrohir lui avait appris plus jeune qui n'était pas très amusant mais elle n'avait pas de meilleur idée pour le moment. Elle lança une roche en l'air et ramassa le plus de brindilles possible avant de la rattraper. La jeune fille recommença ce manège plusieurs fois de suite jusqu'à ce qu'elle tire sa pierre un peu trop fort et qu'elle se retrouve en plein milieu de la grosse casserole de Sam, qui avait le dos tourné. Elle ne dit rien et resta assise jusqu'à ce qu'il serve le souper. Alors que tout le monde mangeait avec appétit, Merry se mit à tousser. Frodon lui donna quelques vigoureuses tapes dans le dos jusqu'à ce qu'il recrache la roche. Ellanah devint rapidement aussi écarlate que Merry, mais pas pour la même raison. Legolas qui l'avait vue jouer un peu plus tôt la regarda et lui dit que la prochaine fois, elle devrait jouer un peu plus loin de la nourriture ou au moins prendre le temps de retirer ce qui était tombé dans la casserole. Aragorn la regarda méchamment et elle baissa les yeux vers son bol de légumes puis continua de manger en silence. Elle finit son plat, remercia Sam et partis se coucher. - Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Questionna Aragorn. Elle se retourna et fit face à lui. - Je vais me coucher. - Oh que non. Tu prends la premier tour de garde. - Encore, je l'ai pris hier soir! - Et bien tu le prendras aussi ce soir. - Pourquoi? - C'est comme ça, voilà tout, trancha t'il. Et pour avoir tanté d'assasiner un compagnon. - Ahh., gémit Ellanah. Et elle retourne s'asseoir devant son jeu pendant que les autres était bien allongés dans leur grosses couvertures bien chaudes sauf Aragorn qui se contentait de sa cape qui ressemblait étrangement à un tapis. Mais après quelques dizaines de minutes, la fatigue et l'ennuie eurent raison d'elle et elle s'endormie le nez dans la terre. Tout à coup, elle sentie une main sur son épaule qui la secouait sans ménagement. Elle leva les yeux avec peine pour s'apercevoir que Legolas se tenait devant elle. - C'est comme ça que vous assurez vos tours de gardes hein? En dormant? - Mais.. mais. bégaya t'elle. Si seulement il ne m'aurait pas donné la garde ce soir aussi. - Je sais que tu étiais fatiguée mais tu aurais au moins du venir réveillé l'un de nous pour prendre ton tour! Dit Legolas sans aucune douceur. Ç'aurait été beaucoup plus prudent. Vas te coucher, je vais continuer à veiller. Elle partit donc s'allonger au chaud près du feu entre Sam et Pippin. - Encore un autre sur mon dos!, marmonna Ellanah dans sa couverture. Elle continua à chialer tout bas contre Aragorn et Legolas pendant encore longtemps jusqu'à ce que Sam ouvre les yeux et lui dise de se taire. Elle finit enfin par s'endormir pour de bon après être allé se coucher un peu plus loin.  
  
*******  
  
TBC  
  
*******  
  
Note : Gros merci à ma meilleur amie Miaraza pour toutes les bonnes idées qu'elle m'a donnée !!! MERCI ! 


	4. L’innutilitée ou l’utilité, a vous de ch...

4.- L'innutilitée (ou l'utilité, a vous de choisir) des bagages en trop de Sam  
  
*********  
  
Ce chapitre est dédicacé a Saiji! Merci pour tes reviews!!! Il est un peu court, mais . . .  
  
*********  
  
Il était environ 4h du matin et Gimli avait le garde pour cette partie de la nuit. Il était assis près du feu et attendait le lever du soleil pour réveiller les autres lorsqu'il entendit un bruit derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit Ellanah avancer. Elle n'avait sûrement pas remarquée Bill qui était couché en travers du campement car après encore quelques pas, elle trébucha sur lui tomba face contre sol. Le poney, effrayé, rua et se mit à courir. Sam et Frodon se réveillèrent en sursaut juste à temps pour voir Bill s'enfoncer dans les bois. Gimli parti à courir en criant au cheval de revenir mais le seul effet que cela eu fut de réveiller le reste de la Compagnie.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Boromir d'une voix ensommeillée. - Ellanah a marché sur Bill et celui-ci s'est pris de peur et s'est enfui dans les bois. Répondit Gimli en désignant l'endroit exact ou le cheval est parti. Sur ce Legolas parti le chercher suivi par Sam qui était très inquiet pour son poney. - Comment se fait-il que tu étais debout è cette heure! Demanda Aragorn. - Je voulais juste me rapprocher du feu car j'avais froid. Ce n'est tout de même pas de ma faute si ce stupide poney était allongé en plein milieu du campement! Rétorqua t-elle. - Mais tu n'es pas capable de faire quelque chose correctement! Elle grogna puis partie s'assoire près du feu. Après quelques minutes, elle vit Legolas et Sam revenir en tenant Bill par la bride car, malheureusement, c'est tout ce qui restait des bagages et des vivres qu'il portait quelques minutes plus tôt. - Il a tout perdu, dit Sam comme explication. En effet, durant sa course effrénée, le cheval avait tout renversé ce qu'il portait ça et là dans les sous-bois. - Qu'est-ce que l'on fait maintenant? Demanda Sam. - Ellanah se fera un grand plaisir d'aller ramasser tout cela, n'est-ce pas, ma chère?, dit Aragorn d'une voix sarcastique. - Mais il n'en ai pas question! Dit elle soudain. Pas toute seule en tout cas, venez m'aider. - Oh que non! Pas un seul de nous ne lèvera le petit doigt pour t'aider. - Je ne peux pas ramasser tout cela à moi seul, ça va me prendre la journée! - Bien tant pis. Tu ferais mieux de commencer immédiatement, nous ne t'attendrons pas pour partir. On a pas de temps à perdre avec tes bêtises. - Rrr. . . Elle partie donc dans les bois pendant que les autres allaient se coucher pour pouvoir profiter des dernières heures de la nuit.  
  
Boromir avait offert de prendre la garde à la place de Gimli. Il était assis sur sa couverture et entendait les branches craquer au loin sous le poids d'Ellanah qui elle, disait des choses pas très catholiques au sujet d'Aragorn et maudissait les poneys. Il se retint de ne pas rire en l'entendant s'écrouler de tout son poids sur un buisson. Il décida d'aller lui porter main-forte. Il la retrouva transportant une dizaine de choses plus lourdes les unes que les autres sur son dos et sacrant le matériel qu'elle jugeait "inutile" que Sam avait emmené. Il éclata de rire. - C'est ça, moque toi. Tu trouverais cela moins drôle si ce serait toit qui serait pris pour tout ramasser. - Oui mais puisque ce n'est pas moi, je ris. Dit-il en s'esclaffant. - Aide-moi ou pars d'accord? Dit Ellanah. - J'aime mieux rester ici et rire. Sur ce, elle trouva une casserole et lui lança par la tête. Il l'attrapa, rit encore et retourna au campement pour terminer son tour de garde. 


End file.
